


Sitting On The World Together

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Despite magic having returned into the realm, Ian’s peers didn’t think much of it, and just move on with their mundane lives.A small bit of loneliness filled Ian because of this. But luckily, Barley is there to take his little brother on a quick errand!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Sitting On The World Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the first teaser that (almost) wasn’t used in the film ☹️
> 
> And the very first poster of cours! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

A month

It has been a month after the stone dragon fiasco, a month ago after the Lightfoot brother’s quest, and a month ago that magic had returned.

Fairies fly now, the buildings are re-build again, stories about legendary wizards or other events of history are being told. Everything looks like it’s perfect.

Until when you start looking at Ian’s school.

The 16 year old was deep in thought as he walked home from school. Sure, magic has returned into their world, but almost no one in his school showed some kind of interest to it. Most of them just accept it as a changing event, while moving on with their mundane lives. Even his new friend group does this. All though he couldn’t really blame them, it made Ian feel alone at school. Like he’s the only one at school to even bring the once beautiful history of their world out there.

Not to mention the negative effects his abilities brought to some kids at his school. Such as some of his classmates pressuring him into showing them some tricks. Or comments some of them throw at him, like how he “destroyed their perfect way of the world.”. Or even straight up threats. But most of his peers are nice to him, despite the changes.

Though Ian has to admit to himself that school felt like a waist of time for him.

While his classmates talk about which collage they’re going to go, Ian wants nothing more then to study magic after high school. He had only told Barley about his plan, since his older brother would fully support him anyways, but the teen elf was still too afraid to bring it up with his mother.

Around a quarter to his way home, Ian picked his phone out of his pocket and stared at it. ‘Is this what they really think is a perfect way of life?’ He questioned himself. After a few more seconds of staring at the device in his hands, Ian pulled his earbuds out of his backpack to distract himself from thoughts of school by listening some music.

All Ian heard for the rest of the way home was the music playing through his earbuds in his ears, but it didn’t help as a distraction. The only sound that broke through the music was some creature cutting grass at his left side, but Ian didn’t pay attention to it.

Finally, he saw his home, the house he grew up in. And before he knew it, Ian reached the door and stept inside.

“Hey mom.” He called out, but was instead greeted by Blazey, who immediately raced to the 16 year old like he’s the only person in the house.

The small dragon was so excited that she accidentally knocked Ian over. But Blazey didn’t really care, as she was licking his face out of happiness. Basically saying: “Welcome back!”. But Ian didn’t really mind.

“Blazey, down!” Ian heard his mother call out, who already came to the rescue with a dragon spray. “Sorry. I didn’t get a chance to walk her-“ but Laurel was cut off by a bit of an defensive Blazey, who spued a bit of fire. “Bad dragon! Back to your layer!” The spray seems to work, as Blazey quickly crawled away.

“Sorry about that.” Laurel apologized again while helping her son up. “How was school?”

“Oh, school was fine.” Ian answered, trying to hide his disinterested about it. “I was just about to do some homework upstairs.”

Laurel gave a approving nod as a answer before she walked back where she came from. “I’ll tell you when to help me with dinner!” Ian heard her call out while he’s walking up the stairs.

•+•

A peaceful silence hang in Ian’s room as he opened the door. A perfect time and place to do homework.

But all Ian could focus on was the wizard staff that leaned against his desk. God, did he wanna practice magic right now. Unfortunately for him, a bit of homework is in the way.

He put his math books out of his backpack and layer them on his desk. Unlike physics, math wasn’t really his thing. So this is gonna be a difficult round.

It was when Ian finished less then a quarter of his homework when he got a text from Barley. Since the 16 year old couldn’t focus anymore, he decided to read what his brother had send him.

—————————————  
-welcome home, brother! :D 

-how was your magical day??  
—————————————

Ian couldn’t help but smile at what his brother had send. Even tho Barley was working at his parttime job right now, he would always make time to ask his younger brother how his day went.

The 16 year old elf took a look at the open math books that lay on his desk. ‘Oh, screw that.’ He thought, before directing his full attention to the text conversation with Barley.

Ian quickly typed a response.

—————————————  
-eh, fine I guess

-no one was mean to me this time. But it just feels empty there

-like no one really cares about the changes  
—————————————

Ian considered just being vague about it, but he really needed to tell someone about the bit of loneliness he goes through.

But luckily, his big brother had the perfect temporary solution.

—————————————  
-that sucks😬

-you know what?

-how about we go for a quick errand when I’m off shift?

-sounds like you need it  
—————————————

‘And by a “quick errand”, you mean a few hours going nowhere.’ Ian thought as he read his brother’s text. He didn’t really mind though. And Barley is right, a few hours away from town and technology is exactly what he needs right now.

—————————————  
-sure, sounds good

-when will you be there?  
—————————————

Barley’s reply came 4 minutes later.

—————————————  
-sorry, was looking for my schedule

-I probably will be there after you and mom have had dinner.

-just tell her that we are away for a quick errand :D  
—————————————

Ian was about to ask whether or not their mom will approve of them going outside in the evening after dinner, but Barley already beated him to it.

What his older brother suggested really sounded nice. Just a few hours away from home and everything that’s technology has a relaxing ring to it. Almost like a mini quest.

And when was their last quest again? Probably a few weeks ago (which, for Barley, was quite long).

Being completely sure of his brother’s plan, Ian typed a reply.

—————————————  
-alright! A quick errand it is!

-shall i bring my staff with us?  
—————————————

It didn’t even take 3 seconds and Barley was already typing a reply.

—————————————  
-a grand idea, brother!👍🏻😃

-onward to our errand we go!✨  
—————————————

His reply made Ian smile. Finally a way to clean both their minds properly.

He really is looking forward to it.

•+•

Colt had to stay at work a bit longer, so dinner was just with Ian and Laurel.

Of cours, Ian told his mother that he and Barley are away for a “quick errand”, and she’s totally fine with it. Well, when the boys aren’t getting themselves into trouble, at least.

When Laurel was washing the dishes, Ian received a text from Barley, saying that he’ll be there any moment.

“Oh, Ian, when you go outside, can you put the trash outside?” Laurel asked her youngest son while washing the dishes.

“Sure!” Ian called out while grabbing the bag full of trash. “Barley will be here soon anyways, so I’m already going.”

His mother responded with a “Be careful!” To which he gave a nod in response before grabbing his wizard staff and walking to the door to walk out. Ian already heard Guinevere The Second’s horn from the other side of the door.

“Come, dear brother! Our destiny awaits!” The 16 year old also heard his older brother call out before stepping outside.

“Okey, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Ian said while carefully closing the door behind him.

“Haha, I see you brought sustenance for our adventure!”

“No, it’s garbage for the trashcan, and you left the lid off!” Ian scolded, quickly noticing the unicorns that where eating out of the trashcan. “Ugh, shoo! Get out of here!” It took a few seconds to scare the creatures away, leaving a bit of a mess behind. Ian put the bag of garbage in the bin afterwards before getting in the van with magic staff and all. “Ugh, unicorns...”

“They weren’t that bad in the good ‘ol days, you know?” Barley jokingly commented.

“I know...” the younger elf responded in a tired tone, as Barley drove off. “Where are we going anyway?”

“We’re going on a grand and glorious quest!”

‘Oh boy, I should’ve known...’ Ian thought, but not in a negative way. “It’s not a quest. It’s just a really fast...and strange...errand.”

“It’s totally a quest.” Barley said in a epic tone. “A quest to cheer Iandore Lightfoot up a little!”

A smile appeared on the 16 year old’s face after hearing what his brother had just said. And secretly, Ian couldn’t ask for a better big brother then the one he has.

•+•

The ride to the brother’s “destination” alone was quite relaxing to Ian’s mind. Especially when they where out of New Mushroomton. All he did what just staring out of the van window, watching buildings and lights go by. The 16 year old himself doesn’t even know how it would calm his mind that quick. 

Maybe Barley really was right about that he needed to be away from everything for a few hours. But that doesn’t matter to him. What matters is that it worked.

Since the ride to the brother’s destination was around a hour, Ian took off his shoes to make himself feel a bit more comfortable. Boy, he could almost fall asleep at this point.

At some point, they where out of the city as well, leaving only nature passing by them. It was then that both brothers saw what a beautiful shade of blue the sky was.

The beautiful sight of the sky caught all Ian’s attention, like there was nothing more stunning. It kinda made him forget how long they where driving.

“Alright, here we are!” Barley said as he pulled his car keys out of the lock.

It brought Ian back to reality, and looked around him to see where Barley had brought them. Guinevere The Second appears to be parked at a near end of a rock cliff, allowing the brothers to see the full view of the city.

“Wow...” the 16 year old only manages to get out, looking at the sight in front of him.

“It’s much better from outside. Come!” Barley cheered, before getting out of the car to see the view better.

Ian however, got a better idea in mind. Instead of standing outside, he opened the door and climbed on the roof of the van to take in the view better. Barley soon joined him.

“Huh, much better.” The older brother commented after sitting next to Ian.

“Yeah...” but Ian noticed a similar looking mountain at his right. “Hey, isn’t that Ravens Point?”

Barley quickly noticed the mountain too. “Huh, it is.”

It made the older brother think about the very first quest again, when they where sailing on a massive chip. Ian basically had the time of his life’s there, feeling more confident with each new spell he casted. It was by far one of the proudest moments Barley felt for his little brother.

But looking at the mountain also made him remind himself of a question he once had for their dad, about what his wizard name was. It honestly made Barley think about one for Ian.

“You know what I find a great wizard name for you?” The older elf asks his little brother, not looking away from the mountain. Ian looked at his brother with confusion, yet curiousness in his eyes. “Iandore The Brave.”

“W-why do you think that?” Ian asks, almost not believing that Barley thought of him as brave. “Isn’t there already a wizard called ‘The Brave’?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The 19 year old asked with a happy tone of disbelief. “Who was the one who stood up to the manticore? Who was the one who crossed the bottomless pit partly without a rope?” The questions made Ian think, but with uncertainty. Until he felt Barley’s hand proudly on his shoulder. “And who was the one who fought a giant stone dragon?”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you...” Ian admitted shyly, looking away from his brother out of fear of his reaction.

“But you did it.” Barley insisted, giving his brother a bit more confidence. “It was you who did it at the end.”

The answer made Ian think again. ‘It was me who did it. With help from Barley of cours.’.

“T-thanks...” the younger brother quietly, unable to hide the smile of gratefulness any longer.

The rest of the brothers Lightfoot’s errand was filled in a peaceful silence.

It felt like they where sitting on the world together, watching as the day turns into night.


End file.
